A conventional climbing exerciser with a twisting device is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 and generally includes a base
The present invention intends to provide an I-shaped base 7 and a post 72 extends from a center bar of the base 7. Two pedals are pivotably connected to two sides thereof and the two pedals 8 are connected with two respective cylinders so that they can be operated alternatively to overcome the resistance of the cylinders. A cylindrical tube is connected on the center bar and located bedside the post 72, a disk 71 is rotatably connected on the cylindrical tube and a handlebar stem 711 is fixed on the disk 71. A cable 9 has two ends thereof connected to the two pedals 8 respectively and the cable 9 reeves through the groove of the disk 71 so that when the two pedals 8 are pivoted alternatively, the cable 9 drives the disk 71 to rotate reciprocally. The user holds the handle on the handle stem 711 and twists with the rotation of the disk 71. However, the it is noted that the cable 9 will be broken after a period of time of use and once the cable 9 is broken, the twisting device is useless. Besides, the cable 9 might disengage from the groove of the disk 71 during operation, or the cable 9 can be loosened after a period of time of use.